loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emeril Clay
Emeril is a girl used in Normal RPs. She is Danny's wife and the mother of Xavier and Abigail. She's good friends with Tyler Shōrai and is best friends with Diana Hearts. Background Emeril grew up with both her parents and no siblings. Unlike Danny, Tyler, and Diana, her past wasn't that rough. The only rough thing about her past was that her parents were on business trips most of the time and she barely did any things with them, unlike other kids. There are also no pictures of her and her parents when she was younger. Emeril was a nerd-like student back in school. She's smart and always did her homework. She studied well for her tests and helped out her classmates as much as needed. But because she was a nerd, she was looked down on a lot, especially by Danny's old friends. One of those friends even raped her in the girls dressing room after school, when Emeril was late because she had to help cleaning the gymnasium. Emeril had a crush on Danny for a long time. This started when he helped her up when someone made her trip. Danny never harmed her and Emeril started to see his good side even though he was a bully. She kept it hidden because she knew Diana's hatred towards Danny, but years later she found out Diana already knew about her crush on Danny. When Danny started to become their friend, Diana spilled that Emeril had a crush on Danny for years and that it seemed she still had. Emeril started to chase Diana in embarrassment and they ended up trapped in a cave. Emeril broke her knee and Danny had to carry her to the hospital once they got her and Diana out of the cave. Bit by bit Danny started to develop feelings for Emeril and they became a couple. Two years later, when Diana came back, they were already really close. A while later, Emeril even ended up pregnant by accident. She didn't want to remove the child so she tried to trick Danny into wanting to have a child with her, but he found out before she could. They decided to keep the child, but when Emeril gave birth to it, she fell into a coma. Danny took care of the baby boy, which they called Xavier. A while later, Emeril woke up and they could finally take care of their child together. Plot Now that Emeril is an adult woman, she's married to Danny. Together they have a son, Xavier, and a daughter, Abigail. Xavier was born before Emeril and Danny's marriage while Abigail was born 10 years later than Xavier. At the marriage, Emeril already wanted a second child and she and Danny decided to go for a second child, but at the 7th month of the pregenancy, Emeril had a miscarriage. Danny and Emeril tried to get a second child again, but this time, Emeril didn't even become pregnant. Many years later, when Emeril was over the pain of losing her child and not being able to become pregnant, they tried again and Emeril became pregnant. Nine months later, a daughter was born and they called her Abigail. Emeril is currently a volunteer at the kindergarten and is working as a nurse in the hospital at the children section. She mainly organizes events for the sick children and brings them their mail. She also reads stories to them and makes sure that their stay in the hospital is as much fun as possible. Personality Emeril is a caring girl and tries to put others above herself as much as possible. She has always loved children and wanted to work with them when she was older. While watching Xavier grow up, she decided she'd go for a job in the hospital. Later when Abigail went to kindergarten, she found out they needed people, so Emeril decided to become a volunteer every Wednesday and Friday, while she works in the hospital on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Her passion for children hasn't changed over the years. Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Characters Category:Female